


не говори это вслух

by k_sammers



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bloodbending (Avatar), Drama, Enemies to Friends, Episode: s03e16 The Southern Raiders, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Katara (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Missing Scene, Psychology, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, also, and they both need a therapy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_sammers/pseuds/k_sammers
Summary: – Это… покорение крови, – прошептала она. – Я научилась этому несколько недель назад у одной женщины.– Покорение крови? – Зуко уставился на неё с тревожным предчувствием.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	не говори это вслух

**Author's Note:**

> по серии "южные захватчики". разговор катары и зуко накануне нападения на ян ро.  
> (или: много слёз, слов и зуко, пытающийся в нормальное общение)
> 
> мне кажется, зуко в этой серии определённо задолжали кое-какие объяснения (ну уж слишком спокойно он отнёсся ко всему этому дерьму), а катаре определённо стоило бы выговориться кому-нибудь. так уж вышло, что только зуко оказался рядом.
> 
> !не зутара! я почувствовала важным обозначить это.

Зуко смотрел на постепенно исчезающие вдали силуэты кораблей – тёмные, ровно очерченные. Чем дальше они улетали, тем меньше они становились.  
Он оглянулся на Катару. Она с силой сжимала поводья, её спина была до болезненного прямой. Зуко догадывался почему, и это напрягало.

Неестественная натянутость её движений была практически такой же, как у того солдата.

Зуко не знал, что это такое – он никогда раньше не видел подобного. Он до сих пор не был уверен в том, что произошло.  
Мужчина просто потерял контроль над собственным телом – его конечности были выгнуты под невообразимыми углами, Зуко готов был поклясться, что слышал треск рвущейся ткани за шумом крови в ушах. _Что это было? Что она с ним сделала?_ С этим неприсущим хладнокровием и твёрдостью, каждое её движение было уверенным и чётким; она превратила человека в покорную куклу и она знала, что делала.

« _Тебе больше не придётся беспокоиться о своём предназначении_ ».

Это не было предупреждением. Это было угрозой.

Сейчас, глядя на Катару, несколько минут назад едва не убившую человека одним из самых жестоких способов, что он когда-либо видел, Зуко знал.

–

– Мы остановимся здесь, – сказал он, кивая на поляну под ними. – Нам нужно отдохнуть, продолжим путь завтра.

Он внимательно проследил за тем, как напряглись её плечи. Катара нахмурилась, обдумывая, затем расслабилась, и кивнула. Вместе с этим движением Зуко почувствовал, как успокоился сам, и отвёл взгляд в сторону.

Насколько рискованно было указывать ей сейчас? Совсем недавно она больше напоминала ему мстительного духа, нежели человека, и сейчас она всё ещё не была в порядке.

Они приземлились. Зубр утробно заурчал, укладываясь на землю, и Зуко осмотрелся, чтобы убедиться, что они не привлекли ничьего внимания. Ни души вокруг, только они и звёзды.  
Катара не была так озабочена их шумом. Она перелезла через край лодки, служившей седлом, и прошла мимо него, к небольшой сумке со своими вещами. Зуко хотел спросить её – _он о многом хотел её спросить_ – но промолчал, глядя на то, как она расправляет спальный мешок.

Очевидно, никаких разговоров до утра. Не то чтобы они и раньше много общались.

Тем не менее, небезопасно было так просто останавливаться, посреди какой-то поляны на территории Страны Огня. Кто знает, кто мог услышать их или увидеть в небе огромный парящий силуэт. Раз Катара решила улечься спать, значит, она решила, что дежурить будет он. _Ладно. С этим можно работать._

Он поджал под себя ноги, глядя прямо перед собой на неровное днище лодки. Ему многое предстояло обдумать этой ночью, раз уж выдалась такая возможность. Как им незаметнее добраться до деревни, как им отыскать Ян Ро. Что Катара сделала с тем мужчиной.

Это не походило ни на что из того, что он видел раньше. Словно какая-то тёмная магия из старых легенд о духах Кемурикаге – _почему история его народа обязательно должна быть такой жуткой?_ Он снова вспомнил этот момент. Неконтролируемый ужас на лице солдата, сурово сведённые брови Катары и её плавные движения. Неумолимые, словно надвигающиеся на берег волны.

Он не недооценивал её. Зуко знал, насколько опытной покорительницей стала Катара, у него было время, чтобы выяснить это, ещё когда он был врагом Аватара. Став его союзником он надеялся, что им больше не придётся сражаться друг против друга, но Катара ясно дала понять: не существует ничего, что сможет остановить её, если Зуко навредит им снова.

Она пришла к нему ночью, когда он был наиболее беззащитен. Сила Катары росла с луной, сила Зуко с солнцем, они оба знали это, и она, к тому же, знала, как этой силой воспользоваться. Сейчас он в этом не сомневался, даже если в тот вечер не был готов к её словам и едва ли воспринял её всерьёз.  
Он видел её в самом начале её пути – неумелую и неуверенную, но Катара изменилась так же, как изменился сам Зуко. Судьба сыграла с ним очередную шутку – не ему судить, насколько забавной она вышла.

Он мог быть на месте того солдата, и она имела в виду именно это.

Тогда оставался лишь один вопрос.

Почему она не сделала этого раньше?

–

Он проснулся от тихого непонятного звука. Зуко с неудовольствием понял, что задремал, не передав дежурство Катаре: как можно быть настолько неосторожным?  
Только через минуту он осознал, что происходит.

 _Катара_.

Он проморгался, сосредотачиваясь на её силуэте. Она лежала в противоположном углу седла, как и раньше, но её плечи дрожали, _она вся дрожала_ , и этот звук, который он не сразу смог определить, издавала тоже она.

Она плакала.

Катара… Катара плакала.

С того дня, как Азула захватила Ба Синг Се, он не думал, что когда-нибудь вновь увидит её слёзы.

Зуко сел, ошеломлённый, пытаясь понять, что ему теперь делать. Он не умел успокаивать людей, ему не приходилось раньше. Если бы тут был Аанг, или, хотя бы, Сокка, они бы наверняка смогли ей помочь. Но Зуко не мог. У него не было на это никаких прав.

Тем не менее, он попытался:

– Катара? – осторожно прошептал он. Катара замерла на мгновение, затем завозилась, выбираясь из мешка. Зуко настороженно наблюдал за тем, как она садится, всё ещё не поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

– Извини, – внезапно мягким и слабым голосом сказала она, – Я тебя разбудила?

Он неопределённо пожал плечами, и когда она не ответила, понял, что ей просто не было видно.

– Ничего, – неловко выдавил он. Затем негромко кашлянул и неуверенно продолжил: – Я просто… что случилось? Почему ты плачешь?

Катара прерывисто вздохнула, борясь с очередным всхлипом, и села ровнее, пытаясь поправить волосы.

– Извини, я просто… я просто думаю о том, что сегодня случилось… что _почти_ случилось…

Зуко понял.

Похоже, он в ней ошибся.

Он пересел, вытягивая вперёд затёкшие от неудобной позы ноги. Катара обхватила себя руками за плечи и подтянула колени к груди – он смотрел на её спину, совсем как несколько часов назад, и вновь многое переосмыслял.

– Что случилось сегодня? – Катара вздрогнула. Не дождавшись ответа, он решил спросить больше: – Что это было?

Ей понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Зуко вслушивался в звуки, что предлагала им ночь: шелест листвы, их дыхание, стрёкот насекомых в траве. Тихие слёзы Катары были громче всего, что их окружало. Неудивительно, что он всё-таки проснулся.

– Это… покорение крови, – прошептала она. – Я научилась этому несколько недель назад у одной женщины.

– Покорение крови? – Зуко уставился на неё с тревожным предчувствием. Катара медленно кивнула.

– Ты знал, что люди по большей части состоят из жидкости? – спросила она, не повышая голоса, тихим, серьёзным тоном, не требующим ответа. – Благодаря этому, я могу не только исцелять их. Это… покорение воды, только в чужом теле.

Она умолкла, и Зуко услышал негромкий всхлип. Он смотрел на неё со смесью непонимания и страха, смотрел, как холодный лунный свет заливает её сгорбленную фигуру, и не мог сдвинуться с места.  
Это звучало хуже, чем тёмная магия. Это было чем-то настолько неизведанным и жутким, настолько чужеродным, опасным, _неправильным_ … это не могло, и не должно было быть правдой, но было.

Он видел это.

– Эта женщина, – Катара снова заговорила. Её голос дрожал, – была из Южного Племени Воды. Солдаты Огня взяли её и других покорителей в плен, но спустя годы ей удалось сбежать.

И Зуко слушал. Слушал, как потерявшая надежду девушка обрела новую цель, как её цель обратилась в манию, как голос Катары становился всё более слабым и ломким. Она плакала, утирая слёзы, давилась вдохами и продолжала рассказывать. А Зуко слушал, с ощущением холода, бегущего по коже, и неконтролируемого ужаса, приморозившего его к месту. И ничего больше не мог сделать.

Катару затрясло. Она спрятала лицо в коленях, обхватила голову руками и больше ничего не сказала.

Он не знал, сколько конкретно прошло времени до того, как он снова смог двигаться. Зуко сглотнул тяжёлый неповоротливый ком в горле, и медленно поднялся. Мышцы заныли от долгого сидения в неудобной позе, но его мало волновало это – он осторожно подошёл к Катаре и присел рядом на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Она не отодвинулась, вообще ничего не сделала.

Ему понадобилось ещё несколько минут, чтобы суметь сказать хоть что-то.

– Не вини себя за это. Ты должна была это сделать, иначе…– он прервался, глядя на то, как Катара вновь вздрогнула. Она подняла голову и, почему-то, глядя на её слёзы, Зуко почувствовал себя не на своём месте.

– Дело не в ней, – тихо сказала она. – Дело… дело во мне. Я сама выбрала этот путь, когда решила выслушать тебя утром.

_Возможно, это было не такой уж и хорошей идеей._

– Не думай, что я пытаюсь обвинить в этом тебя, потому что это не так. Я с самого начала знала, что сделаю это, я думала, что он этого заслуживает, что моей боли будет достаточно. Но это оказалось не так. Я могла убить его, потому что я хотела этого! – Зуко вздрогнул, а Катара зажмурилась, глотая слёзы. – Я могла убить человека, понимаешь? Я почти…

Он не думал, просто протянул ладонь и крепко сжал её плечо. Катара замолчала, кусая губы, и опустила голову. Зуко не сделал ничего больше – он не знал, что делать – но это всё, что он мог ей предложить.

Катара не оттолкнула его.

Они сидели вот так – Катара, пытающаяся спрятаться от всего мира в кольце своих рук, и Зуко, пытающийся сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы ей помочь. Он отвёл взгляд, посчитав, что так ей будет легче и смотрел на полную луну. _Теперь это столькое объясняло._

– Я не знаю, что делать, – тихо прошептала Катара, и ему не потребовалось объяснений. Они не могут повернуть назад, потому что она не успокоится, пока не встретится с убийцей. Но она не могла, не после того, что произошло сегодня.

И всё же, теперь у них обоих не было выбора.

– Тебе стоит отдохнуть, – просто сказал Зуко, отпустив её плечо, и поднялся на ноги. – Завтра мы совсем разберёмся и продолжим наш путь.

Несказанное: « _Мы вернёмся назад, если ты не готова_ » зависло в воздухе.

Катара слабо кивнула, стирая слёзы тыльной стороной руки.

– Хорошо.

Некоторые вещи лучше не произносить вслух.

Зуко тоже кивнул, зная, что она не увидит этого, и вернулся на своё место. Он решил продолжить дежурство – в этот раз ему точно не удастся уснуть – прислонился спиной к стене лодки и скрестил руки на груди, глядя на небо. Какое-то время назад Сокка рассказал ему о девушке, превратившейся в луну, и было что-то ироничное в том, что именно она питала силы его сестры. Ещё одна история, которую ему никогда не было суждено узнать лично.

Катара устроилась в своём спальном мешке, но в этот раз, лицом к нему. Это было… не очень комфортно для него. Зуко пытался не смотреть на неё, потому сам всё ещё не мог примириться со всем, что узнал сегодня. Потому что всё ещё не знал, как помочь человеку, чувствующему себя разбитым, несмотря на то, что какая-то часть его собственной жизни состояла только из этого ощущения.

– Прости, что я наговорила тебе вчера, – внезапно сказала Катара. Зуко против воли опустил на неё взгляд. Глаза у людей из Племени Воды едва не светились в темноте. Всегда выдавали их среди толпы. – Мне кажется, я ошибалась в тебе. Возможно, это всё из-за… возможно, завтра я снова изменю своё мнение…

Он усмехнулся.

– Но сейчас я хочу извиниться. Я была несправедливой.

– Ты была осторожной. Я бы тоже не стал доверять человеку, причинившему мне столько боли.

 _Но Аанг стал._ Они с Катарой подумали об одном и том же, и в этом была их схожесть. К каким бы народам они ни принадлежали.

Интересно, как сложились бы их судьбы, если бы он не присоединился к Азуле тогда? Если бы он не атаковал Аанга в той роще?

– Знаешь, когда я делаю это, – Катара уставилась на днище под собой, – это ощущается как что-то больше, чем… чем просто плохое. Как будто я прикасаюсь к чему-то, что не принадлежит мне, настолько чужому и личному… словно я отнимаю у человека все мысли и заменяю их своей волей.

– Насилие, – он кивнул. Катара снова посмотрела на него, и Зуко знал, на что именно она смотрит. – Я могу понять.

Было много людей, которым он успел причинить боль. Одна из них сейчас находилась перед ним, другие были намного дальше. Он даже не знал их имён, но их было много, слишком много, чтобы суметь добиться прощения. Одной его готовности помочь Аватару никогда не будет достаточно, непричастность Зуко к деяниям его прадеда тоже не имела значения. Он хотел бы исправить все те ошибки, что успел совершить, но хватит ли ему на это времени? Сколько десятков лет может уйти на восстановление мира, если целая нация, миллионы людей мертвы? Ему всегда казалось, что он знает, кто он, знает, что должен делать, но Зуко никогда не знал этого на самом деле. Искать ответы сейчас – у него не было времени. Ни у кого из них не было времени больше, чем те жалкие недели, оставшиеся до прилёта Кометы.

Он мог понять её. Вся его жизнь была полна боли, его собственной и чужой, не было ничего удивительного в том, что сблизиться с Катарой он решил благодаря мести её врагу. Словно он не знал ничего, кроме языка войны, которым его семья овладела в совершенстве.

Он мог понять её. И Катара об этом знала.

– Спокойной ночи, – со вздохом прошептала она, и Зуко не ответил, не желая заканчивать этот разговор иначе. Возможно, он услышал больше, чем ему следовало, но разбираться с этим они будут завтра. Завтра они продолжат их путь, куда бы Катара ни решила их повести.

–

На следующий день они отправились в деревню.

Откуда-то, Зуко знал, что она его пощадит.

**Author's Note:**

> скиньтесь детям на психотерапевта, им надо
> 
> (если вы подпишитесь на эту группу - https://vk.com/prayforthorodinson (вставьте в поиск, если надо), то вполне возможно узнаете, как и почему я это писала... просто намекаю ;))


End file.
